


WOLFman

by TenderTouch



Series: Horror Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderTouch/pseuds/TenderTouch
Summary: Jeonghan is a popular college student and he enjoys trying new things out.[ficlet]





	WOLFman

**Author's Note:**

> First story of my kinktober challenge. I'll try to write one story each week of the month that contains smut and horror (or are related to an urban legend).
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta reader!
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Comments & kudos are appreciated!

Whoever thought strong muscles and fists were needed to make people respect you had clearly never met someone like Jeonghan.

Having grown up watching the strong bully and abuse others in order to get away with things, Jeonghan had become more conscious of his own thin and weak frame. His hands, both delicate and small, easily become cold and his smile is often described by those lucky enough to see it as soft and pleasingly feminine.

He was easy prey.

Knowing all this, he had to strategize in order to be above everyone else. Although Jeonghan didn’t have much, if at all any, muscle — he had always been very, very smart. It didn’t take long for him to start working on different ways to reach the top. All in an effort to not be a victim of bullies, not be the one who loses his lunch to someone threatening him, not end up being the one who is shoved around.

He had grown cunning and had convinced everyone that he’s someone who deserves respect and a lot of affection. His charisma helped him to be able to be popular in no time. He didn’t need to belong to a sports team nor be the captain to have girls around him, and boys admiring him. He didn’t need to threaten anybody to get others to buy him lunch or a coffee. He didn’t need anything at all, because he had managed to gather the respect of those around him, making him easily heard and listened to. 

Now he’s having fun and enjoying his youth.

Despite being popular among others and enjoying the attention, deep inside, he doesn’t know how to deal with it, how to react to it. But he’s good at pretending.

  
  


,

  
  
  


Halloween is near and for the last few years, a lot of places get ready with spooky activities and decorations. Some people enjoy talking about the cursed family from Anyang that is now an urban legend, and how they swear they have seen werewolves around. It’s an old story that he knows pretty well, he has even heard every different version of it. He’s not surprised people are fascinated, but he also knows that those beasts can only be tamed when they have bonded with their soulmates, something that he has only heard once when he was very little and till now, he hasn’t heard it again.

He doesn’t mind the lies people spread about it, he’s too busy with the plans he has for this month.

Going out during October is always fun, there are many places that get creative and he doesn’t want to miss the chance to visit them all and take pictures. If he doesn’t go with his  _ friends _ , he’d choose a random person to go on a date with only to visit somewhere new.

Some other times, he’d only make the dating an excuse to scratch things out of his bucket list.

“This is romantic, like those old movies.”

Jeonghan smiles and scratches his chin before he gives it a thought. The music in the background does make it a bit romantic with its slow songs and love lyrics.

“It is. I thought it would be nice.” He answered. “I’ve also seen it in horror movies.” He adds at last minute.

“You have?” Her voice wasn’t soft, it was a high pitch that if she continued speaking, it would hurt his ears. It was a shame he couldn’t open the windows without a good excuse.

“Mmhm, it’s an urban legend: the hook. Have you heard about it?”

She shook her head, and just as Jeonghan was getting excited to tell the horror story, she interrupted him: “I don’t want to. I think I prefer some romance.” And with a smile, she tilted her head back against her seat.

Jeonghan smiled a bit, disappointed but not surprised. At least he still has his plans for Halloween and his costume ready for that night.

“Yes, romance is better.”

He lied and leaned back, an arm on the back of his date’s seat. It was a bit awkward but he thought it was a good idea to practice how romantic he could be and improve his skills.

She smiled and moved closer, getting cozy for something better when the car suddenly wobbled. Both looked around, confused and startled.

“What was that?”

“… Maybe the wind.”

“There’s no wind. You should go out and check.”

Jeonghan didn’t say a word and tilted his head pretending to think about it. He didn’t want to go out. “Alright, I’ll go, but if I don’t come back, it was the hookman.”

The girl looked at him in surprise and grabbed his arm. “Maybe we should leave.”

Before Jeonghan could say something, there was a scraping sound and he turned around, looking through the window, alert.

“I should go check, my dad is going to kill me if the car has any scratches.”

He breaks free from the girl’s grip and gets out of the car. The wind is chill and he can’t help but hide his hands in the sweater sleeves as the chill breeze plays with his hair. The only sound he can hear is coming from the radio inside the car, still slow songs playing. He decides to walk around, checking the wheels and to see if there’s something moving or scratching the car. 

They are close to the woods, but no tree branches are that low to scratch the car. He can’t see anything wrong with it either, so he begins to believe that he has been imagining things. Maybe they heard wrong.

There’s a tap on the window and he looks up immediately, only to see the girl waving, asking if everything is alright. 

He hums and nods, “I’ll be there in a moment.” He turned to circle the car once more, his shoes stepping on weeds and rocks, and just when he’s checking the back of the car, he hears a branch snap behind him.

Jeonghan gasps before the car wobbles again and the girl screams.

  
  


,

  
  


His university hoodie is lifted to his armpits, while he stands on his hands and knees, panting and moaning. There’s a thin layer of sweat now covering his body and he can’t help but close his eyes and leans his chest down against the ground while a big hot hand pinches his right nipple. 

  
  


Jeonghan shivers.

  
  


There’s no slow music anymore in the background. The only sounds that can be heard are his soft moans, panting and grunts of the being above him and the wet sounds their bodies are making.

That’s enough music for Jeonghan.

His left hand moved back, petting the furry dog ears and entangling* his fingers with the soft long hair. Tugging at it to keep them over his body, close, and deep inside him. Asking him for more.

The beast behind him moves faster now, erratically, making Jeonghan’s cock bounce against his stomach from the force the other is using, smearing it with precum. He moans louder, not remembering that he was supposed to be out on a date with a girl, and not in the middle of the woods, being fucked by a werewolf. He can’t even remember his dad’s car as he grips the grass tighter with his free hand and  _ tugs _ , ripping it from the roots.

He can feel the being’s breathing on his nape, panting and growling, and Jeonghan isn’t afraid. He tugs from his hair and moves him closer to his neck, and the beast bites it as it swells inside him. He feels the beast thrusting harder, deep inside him to finally spill its seed and the sensation of that and how his cock is getting bigger makes Jeonghan scream as he cums abruptly and violently.

Seconds later he hears a whine and a soft tongue lapping the back of his neck. He doesn’t want to move, he knows his knees will hurt and he doesn’t want to look for his clothes either. 

“Mingyu,” he complains as he closes his eyes, but the other doesn’t reply.

Slowly and very gently he’s being moved onto his side. He’s still trying to catch his breath. 

“Now you scratch off ‘getting fucked in the woods’ from your bucket list.”

Jeonghan gasped and turned to look at the young male, who was two years younger. “Did you read my bucket list?! It was a secret!” He pretended to be offended, hitting him once on the chest, but ended up laughing and wrapping his arms around him.

“Being cursed has its perks.” He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the tags are correct.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter!  
https://twitter.com/tenderxtouch


End file.
